falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raid shack
(exterior) (interior) |footer =240px }} The raid shack is an unmarked location in the Capital Wasteland occupied by raiders. It can be found due east of the Bethesda ruins, north of the Chryslus Building, and south of the Wheaton Armory. Layout Exterior There are two raiders outside, patrolling the front of the house. There is also a small white trailer with two ammunition boxes and Buffout just to the right when you enter the grounds. On the opposite side of the yard there is a table with various items and one ammunition box. Another ammunition box is further under the table and hard to spot. Interior Once you enter the shack, there will be three or four raiders depending on your level, one with a flamer upstairs and another in the kitchen wielding the unique combat knife, Stabhappy. There are various supplies within the house and the layout is simple. Downstairs is the kitchen and living room. Upstairs is a master bedroom, kid's bedroom and a bathroom. All beds in the shack can be slept in. There are many weapons and health items as well as ammunition scattered throughout the house. Notable loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor upstairs, on the night table in the master bedroom to the right along with some railway spikes. * Stabhappy, a unique combat knife, can be found on one of the raiders. It is possible to get multiple copies, since the raiders respawn. Notes * Stabhappy will always be found on the raider that is spawned in the kitchen when you enter the house. The raider might move around the house, but the spawnpoint is always in the kitchen. * The mailbox in front of the house just southwest of the front door is rigged with an explosive. It can be rearmed as a timed trap (10 seconds), or as a proximity trap. * Even though there are a number of ruined houses in the area, there doesn't appear to be loot in any of them except one house directly south-east of the raid shack that has a locked cabinet. The majority of the houses do have mailboxes, however. * To the south is a raider camp, which changes into an Enclave camp taken over by raiders after The Waters of Life. They've looted the Enclave soldier's bodies and are using a combination of raider and Enclave equipment. * The layout of the raid shack is very similar to the houses in Andale and Minefield, if not exactly the same. * Yao guai (or other random critters) may spawn nearby and fight the raiders outside the shack, making it easier for the player to get inside. Appearances The raid shack appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes To the slight northwest, there is a utility pole with "TES-04" engraved on it. This is a reference to The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, which was also made by Bethesda game studios. Gallery Raid shack Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor.jpg|Raid shack Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Raid shack Ground view front.jpg|Ground view front TES04.png|The Elder Scrolls 4 reference Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations de:Die Raiderhütte es:Cabaña de los saqueadores ru:Хижина рейдеров uk:Хатина рейдерів zh:匪徒小屋